1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an elastomeric absorbent structure suitable for use in absorbent products. More particularly, the present invention relates to an elastomeric absorbent structure comprising wettable staple fiber and an thermoplastic elastomeric fiber.
2. Description of the Related Art
Disposable absorbent products currently enjoy widespread use in a large variety of applications. Typical disposable absorbent products include those such as diapers, adult incontinent products, and bed pads, catamenial devices such as sanitary napkins and tampons, and other products such as wipes, bibs, wound dressings, and surgical capes or drapes. Such disposable absorbent products are generally suited to absorb many liquids, such as water, saline, and synthetic urine, and body liquids such as urine, menses, and blood.
The purpose of disposable absorbent products is typically body waste management. In order to manage liquid body waste, the disposable absorbent product typically includes an absorbent structure that must generally be able to first uptake the liquid into the absorbent structure, then distribute the liquid within the absorbent structure, and then retain the liquid within the absorbent structure.
Typically, the absorbent structure and the disposable absorbent product are made of materials that do not easily stretch, particularly when under the forces that the absorbent structure and the disposable absorbent product typically encounter when in use. One problem resulting from the inability of the absorbent structure and the disposable absorbent product to easily stretch is that such structure or product does not conform well to the body of the wearer using the disposable absorbent product. This is a particular problem when the wearer of the disposable absorbent product is active and moving about. Such a lack of conformity to the body of the wearer generally results in the disposable absorbent product not being as comfortable to the wearer as desired. In addition, a lack of conformity to the body of the wearer generally results in the disposable absorbent product not being as efficient in uptaking, distributing, and retaining a liquid as the disposable absorbent product was designed to handle. Another problem resulting from the inability of the absorbent structure to easily stretch is that if too much stress is placed on the absorbent structure during use, the absorbent structure may break apart into pockets or bunches of material, causing discomfort to the wearer and reducing the efficiency of the absorbent structure.